


Mother Daughter Reconciliation

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Raven finally shows up to explain why she left.





	Mother Daughter Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixHare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/gifts).



> This is not the best written story I tried my best with it. I like mentioned before have Learning Disabilities and am ESL.  
> Hope you enjoy this gift my friend, I know we both feel this way about Raven in a way, I'm planing on doing another what if story with Raven actually staying. Stay tune for that one.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos Are Love (^_^)

This story is the idea I've been needing for a good Raven Yang story, this sadly come from the end of Volume 2 and though we lost Monty I want to see if I can try to write a decent mother daughter story with this, I don't think this will be a multiple chapter but a one shot instead hopefully all will like it. I will try my best for this to be written as best as possible, English is my second language and I have leaning disabilities I'm truly trying my best.

Yang Xiao Long was walking through the forest that was part of Beacon at the statute in front of the school there was a woman dressed in red wearing a mask, she took off her mask her black hair much like Yang's and she said, “Yang we need to talk” Yang's eyes turned red but she con-seeded . She went ahead. “Well talk, Mom”

Raven was surprised but looked at her daughter kindly.” I know I left you, and I'm so sorry, but I have come back and I would like to try to reconnect,” Yang looked at her mother straight in the eye.. “Why should I you left me!” Raven looked at her daughter with sad eyes. “I know, I know it's hard but may we at least try, I can answer most of your questions.”

“Then why did you leave me mom” Yang said looking at her crossing her arms,   
Raven sighs and sat down on a bench and looked down till she looked back up at her daughter, “ I left because I didn't feel I was a fit mother, I lived and live a life of a nomad, a bandit, with my clan but I never really truly wanted to leave you, I however knew you'd be safer with your father he's a calm man compared to me and your uncle and I thought it best.” Yang sat next to her mother. “So you thought you couldn't be a good mom, I didn't want a perfect mom but I will say at least I got Ruby,” Yang sat there a bit sad and Raven looked at her and brushed a strand of hair behind Yang ear. “It's okay sweetie how about we get to know each other and yes there's more but all that can wait” Yang looked at her and said “I'd liked that” Both mother and daughter sat together in a comfortable silence Yang laid her head on her mother's chest as Raven held her she knew they had much to talk about and much to mend but for now they where in this moment and she would relish in it, with her daughter Yang.

Yang had talked to Blake about her encounter with her mother, Blake had been there for Yang and asked “What will Ruby think” Yang sighed “I'm not ready to tell her she wouldn't feel too well about this yet, I first need to get to know Raven and see where this goes, tomorrow I'm going to go drink coffee with her and see what happens.” Blake touched Yang's left arm “ I'm here for you, and Ruby I'm sure Weiss will be too, but you go and reconnect with your mom.” Blake gave her an encouraging smile and Yang smiled at Blake too. “Well hopefully all of this does not blow up in my face.” With that Yang gave a hearty laugh and left with Blake back to their dorm room.

Ruby and Weiss where talking to each other about how professors here remembered a lot of their youth as huntsmen and thought if they too would reminisce a lot too. When Yang and Blake walked in both girls where just surprised to see Yang and Blake. Ruby went to hug Yang “ Well sis at least hopefully things will be better from now on” Yang smiled at her little sister wondering if indeed things will get better. Now that bad guy was in jail, they settled for the night and the next day Yang would have her coffee with her mother.

The next day came and Yang was getting on Bumblebee to meet with her mom. She got to the coffee shop and saw her sitting in one of the booth by the window in the back. Yang walked to the table and sat before Raven and the waitress came and asked what Yang wanted she said a hot chocolate with Hazelnut cream.

Raven then began talking “Did you rest well last night.”  
“Yes Raven and you know why I'm here.”

“I know, sighs I left because I was an unfit mother Yang as I said before and now I want to try en re-conciliate and see where this goes, if you're willing to give us a chance.”

“I'll give you the chance I'm already here but why did you leave dad too I mean is just...”  
“I was never a good wife and nor mother and I left you both because it was for the best, I live a life with the tribe mostly of a nomad and is not a life for either of you.”

“Okay, thanks” Yang said to the Waitress when she brought her chocolate.

“Okay Mom will try this out and see where it goes.” With that Yang and Raven continued talking getting to know each other and somehow start the reconciliation that Raven so desperately needed.


End file.
